The Accidental Transportation Device
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: Sheldon locks himself in his room for days building an alternate universe transport device. To his amazement and Leonard's, it's functional and when he uses it he realizes that he made a blunder in his calculations. It's not showing him other worlds but..


**Sadly I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

"Penny, you might want to move over. You don't want another strike, right?"

She smiled at Leonard as he furrowed his brows when she nestled deeper into the cushion.

"I don't care I love this spot." Penny replied taking a bite of her dumpling. "Besides he was supposed to join us ten minutes ago. It looks like he's not coming out anytime soon."

"I wonder what he is doing in his room that's more important than his tangerine chicken." Howard thought out loud as Leonard picked up Sheldon's food.

"Who knows? I'll go give him his food or I might get a strike." Leonard walked up to Sheldon's door and knocked. "Your food is getting cold."

He grasped the doorknob and heard Sheldon shriek. "Don't open the door!"

Leonard froze. "Alright but don't you want your dinner?"

"Of course I do." Sheldon answered. "Just leave it outside the door."

He stared at the door in confusion and set down the box. "...Okay..."

Leonard walked back to the living room and sat down in his chair. "I think Sheldon's finally snapped."

Penny and Raj stared toward the direction to Sheldon's room when they heard his door quickly open and close.

Howard shrugged. "We knew it would happen sooner or later."

* * *

><p>"How long has he been in there? I'm getting worried." Penny said sitting down in Sheldon's spot again.<p>

"A week and it sounds like he's building something too." Leonard replied taking a slice of pizza.

"Seriously? Has he gone to work?" Howard asked.

"Nope and Dr. Gablehauser is starting to get mad. If this keeps up he'll get fired again."

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat on the floor in his bedroom, pleased with his work. The device resembled a flat metallic rug and it glowed blue with small chips embedded in it. He stood up and ran to Leonard's door.<p>

Knock. Knock. Knock. Leonard.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Leonard.

He stirred and groaned, putting on his glasses.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Leonard.

He opened the door and looked at Sheldon for the first time in a week. His hair was ruffled and in need of a shave.

"Why did you wake me up at 3 AM?"

"Because I've figured it out!"

Leonard glared at him. "I don't even know what you were working on."

"Irrelevant. Come and I'll show you."

"Can't it wait till morning?" He asked yawning.

Sheldon looked at him.

"Alright, what the hell."

He followed Sheldon into his room as he pointed to the metal device. Leonard sighed. "You made a rug?"

"Obviously not. It's a transporter, a device that will ultimately allow me to travel to alternate universes."

Leonard blinked and his eyes darted back to Sheldon. "I'm calling the state mental hospital in the morning."

"I'm not crazy." Sheldon said, flipping the switch on the side and it illuminated the room in an eerie blue glow.

Leonard's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my God, does it work?"

"I haven't tested it yet."

"So do you have to stand on it?" Leonard asked excitedly.

"Obviously."

"Then stand on it, let's see what happens."

"Leonard this could be dangerous. What if I don't make it back?"

"True but where's your curiosity? How will you know if it works?"

Sheldon crossed his arms. "I'm confident that it functions and besides I wanted Howard to test it out first."

"If you won't test it then I will." Leonard replied and stepped toward it as Sheldon stood in front of him.

"I don't think so." Sheldon said. "I'll try it first."

He stepped onto the device with both feet and it immediately went black.

"Drat. It stopped working."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to-"

The device started up again and Sheldon disappeared before his eyes.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p>Sheldon felt as if he was sucked through a vacuum and closed his eyes before feeling the ground under his feet. He opened them slowly and realized he was standing in the hall. Confused, he walked into 4A and saw Leslie Winkle sitting in his spot.<p>

"What are you doing here and sitting in my spot?" Sheldon asked angrily. She turned to look at him.

"Didn't you just leave two minutes ago for work?"

"No, it's Sunday."

Her eyes narrowed. "It's Wednesday and I live here, remember?"

Sheldon twitched. "I would know if you lived here. Where's Leonard?"

"He moved out last year after we got married." Leslie replied and held up her hand to reveal a gold wedding band.

Sheldon sputtered as she walked up to him. "What's going on with you? Are you getting amnesia?"

She reached out to touch him and darkness engulfed him.

* * *

><p>Leonard called Raj and Howard immediately and they took the device into the living room.<p>

"This is what he was doing?" Raj asked surprised. "Maybe he really is nuts."

"Think, how can we get him back? We need to put our heads together." Leonard said to them.

Howard examined it. "I've never seen anything like this but first how do you turn it on?"

* * *

><p>Sheldon woke up on the ground outside the Cheesecake factory. He brushed himself off and strode inside. Walking toward his usual table he froze and saw himself with his friends but they were dressed differently, including himself; business casual.<p>

Sheldon sat in the far back observing as a pregnant Bernadette came to take their order. He tried to listen in as Amy walked up to him dressed in a uniform as well.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked and stared at him in astonishment. "You look just like Sheldon if you took away the fact that you look like a hobo. Are you his twin?"

"No and where is my usual server, Penny?"

Her eyes grew sad. "She moved a few months ago. Got her own television series. Are you sure you're not his twin?"

"Of course not Amy!"

"How do you know my name?"

He stopped himself; maybe he should just leave before something irreversible happens. Sheldon stood up and his vision blurred as Amy's face distorted.

* * *

><p>"At least we turned it on." Howard said, mesmerized by the glow.<p>

"Yeah and it only took us 20 minutes which is also pathetic." Raj said sadly as it went black again.

"Maybe its batteries are dying." Leonard mused, turning it over.

* * *

><p>Sheldon's vision came into focus as he found himself standing in front of the doors to his building. He turned around and a hand slapped his face.<p>

"How could you cheat on me?" Zack cried out as Sheldon's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a homosexual."

Zack's eyes began tear. "So you're bi? How could you lie to me?"

Sheldon backed up in fear and bolted for the door to the building as Zack chased after him. He ascended the stairs and rummaged for his keys but he didn't have them. Sheldon turned around and opened the door to Penny's apartment.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure but in this world I appear to be a homosexual." He replied locking the door before facing her.

"This world? I'm not even going to ask but I'm to blame for that. Sorry honey."

He looked at her bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"That night after Comic Con, remember? I didn't think that when we had sex it would break you that much." Penny answered taking a sip from her wine glass.

"What?"

"We were drunk. It happens."

"But I don't drink."

"Yeah, you do. Ever since Leonard won a Noble Prize you dived into alcohol as comfort and also my ex-boyfriend. Your mother nearly drowned you in holy water trying to make you straight again."

"Oh good Lord." Sheldon breathed sitting down on her couch and he looked at the television. The news was on and the date was in the corner: July 23, 2014.

He started to panic; he wasn't in a parallel universe but in the future. Instead of a transporter he built a time machine accidentally. It was showing him different glimpses of what could happen depending on what path he took in his life.

The pounding on the door broke his train of thought as Zack's voice howled through the door. "Sheldon I know you're in there!"

His vision began to blur and he plunged again into darkness.

* * *

><p>Sheldon found himself in front of his whiteboard as the sound of small feet ran behind him. It wasn't the apartment but a study. He turned around to see a girl with blonde curly hair dart towards him. Her blue eyes shimmered as she wrapped her tiny arms around his legs.<p>

"Daddy we're home!" She squealed in delight as his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly as Sheldon's face began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Mommy!" She called out. "Daddy's stuck again!"

"Are you sure Marie?" A woman's voice called out and he looked to see Penny standing near the door. She giggled and walked over to him.

"I know how to fix that." Penny replied and kissed Sheldon softly on the lips. His mind immediately went blank as he instinctively kissed her back like it was second nature. It both frightened and fascinated him.

They broke the kiss and she scooped Marie up into her arms as Sheldon's vision descended into darkness once again.

* * *

><p>"I guess there's nothing we can do." Leonard replied massaging his temples.<p>

"I hope he comes back. I already miss him." Raj said and Howard nodded.

The device started glowing and Sheldon materialized on top of it.

"Are you alright? Where were you? A Beta World?" Leonard asked concerned as Sheldon sat up.

He blinked at the three of them. "On the contrary, I mistakenly created a time machine so I caught glimpses of the future. Where's Leslie Winkle and is she single?" Sheldon asked as Leonard looked over his glasses at him.

"She's not here and yes."

"What's today's date?"

"February 12th, 2012." Raj answered confused.

Sheldon turned to look at Howard. "Is Bernadette with child and is Amy working at the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Um no. What did you see?"

He held up his hand. "Did you receive a Noble Prize Leonard?"

"You're serious? I won the Noble?"

"I'll take that as a no. I have to go talk to Penny." Sheldon said getting up and darting out of the apartment.

He did his signature knock and she sleepily opened the door. "Glad to see you've come out of hibernation but do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Penny, I have just come from the future and have reached a conclusion. I do not wish to be confined to Leslie Winkle in unholy matrimony nor have your presence absent in my life. I also wish to keep my sexual orientation as it always has been and begin a relationship with you that will eventually lead to a beautiful toddler."

She blinked twice wondering if she was dreaming. Sheldon leaned in and kissed her on the lips exactly as Penny's future self did. His mind went blank again and felt electricity pulse through his body.

Her eyes fluttered open as Sheldon broke the kiss."Wow the cat has never been this alive." She breathed.

Raj, Howard and Leonard stood in the hallway watching them in bewilderment.

"What the hell is going on?" Howard asked as Raj shrugged.

Leonard shook his head. "I don't know but I feel like I stepped into an alternate universe. I think I'll call the state mental hospital and check myself in."

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
